blue_editfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna ( Frozen)
Princess Anna of Arendelle (pronounced Ah-na) is the protagonist of Disney's 2013animated feature film Frozen. She is the second-born daughter of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, the younger sister of Elsa, and princess of Arendelle. During their childhood, an accident involving Elsa's magic created a rift between the two sisters, leaving Anna devoid of love for most of her life. Despite this, she remained big-hearted and optimistic, albeit socially awkward. When their estrangement incidentally triggered an eternal winter, Anna embarked on a perilous journey to save her kingdom and mend the broken bond between herself and her sister. Anna is loosely based on Gerda, the protagonist of the Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale " The Snow Queen Development In the earliest stages of the film's production, Anna's role was vastly different than that of the final project. Instead of being a princess, Anna was a peasant on a quest to have the Snow Queen help free her frozen heart.1 Not only that, she was of no relation to Elsa in these stages of the film's production. The filmmakers struggled to find the movie's heart through this version, finding it difficult to have a believable and engaging relationship between the two female leads when they truly have nothing to do with one another. However, one of the filmmakers suggested the two be made siblings, and things quickly changed from there. Anna was made a princess, as well as Elsa, who, in turn, went from a villain to a misunderstood heroine.2 With these changes, the characters and story were viewed in a more relatable light, as Anna's main goal was to now win the acceptance and love of her older sister; something her voice actress Kristen Bell personally related to.3 Notably, as seen in early animation footage, Anna wasn't always as daring and fearless as she is in the film. In the early test animation for the Marshmallow chase scene, Anna was seen reluctant when diving off the cliff with Kristoff, only doing so at the fear of Marshmallow attacking. However, in the film, this isn't the case, and Anna is seen with immense excitement, engulfing herself in the thrill of the moment.4 Voice Anna's voice actress, Kristen Bell, served as one of the prime inspirations for the character. The filmmakers, as well as Bell, wanted a heroine different from the trademark princesses of Cinderella and Belle; one who was clumsy, socially awkward, and constantly spoke before she thought. Anna's supervising animator, Becky Bresee, noted she took much of Anna's animated movement from Bell's facial expressions and rhythm when she recorded the lines.3 Personality Free-spirited, fearless, energetic, awkward, stubborn, playful, optimistic, clumsy, sweet, intelligent, quick-thinking, talkative, feisty, cheeky, tenacious, adventurous, naive, loyal, impressionable, impulsive, enthusiastic, loving, selfless, resourceful, impatient, friendly, childish, sisterly, warm, perseverant, forgiving, hyperactive Pyshical Appearance ' Slender, fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long strawberry-blonde hair, platinum blonde streak (temporarily), turquoise blue eyes' Powers And Abilities Above average physical strength Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Frozen Characters Category:Characters Who Are Similar To Pinkie Pie Or Herself